civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialists and Great People
Specialists Specialists in Vox Populi are much more powerful. They get additional Yields with various Techs, Wonders, Policies and Beliefs. Food Consumption: Specialists consume variable amounts of , based on your current Era: :Ancient-Medieval: Specialists consume 3 :Renaissance: Specialists consume 4 :Industrial: Specialists consume 5 :Modern: Specialists consume 6 :Atomic: Specialists consume 7 :Information: Specialists consume 9 Bonus yields for All Specialists (includes Laborers): World Wonders : Statue of Liberty: +1 : International Space Station: +1 : Empire State Building: +1 : Giorgio Armeier (Corporation): +1 Bonus yields for Specialists (excludes Laborers) : Korea's UA: +1 , +1 in Medieval, Industrial, and Atomic Eras : Mastery (Follower Belief): +1 to Base Yield ( for Civil ServantCSD) Policies: : Academics (Rationalism): +1 : Shadow Networks (Statecraft): +1 : Iconography (Fealty): +1 : Humanism (Artistry): +1 : Industry Finisher: +2 : Civil Society (Freedom): Half consumption from all Specialists : Majesty (Traditon0; Half consumption from all Specialists in Engineer Icon has an orange colour. : Base: 3 : Machinery: +1 : Industrialization: +1 : Rocketry: +1 : Lasers: +1 : Factory: +1 Merchant Icon has a yellow colour. Base: 3 : Currency: +1 : Carvansary (Building): +1 : Economics +1 : Flight +1 : Telecommunications +1 : Telecommunications +1 Scientist Icon has a light blue colour. : Base: 3 : Theology: +1 : Astronomy: +1 : Scientific Theory: +1 : Atomic Theory: +1 Artist Icon has a magenta colour. : Base: 3 : Architecture: +2 : Plastics: +2 : Computers: +2 Writer Icon has a dark green colour. : Base: 3 : Printing Press: +2 : Military : +2 : Internet: +2 Musician Icon has a brown colour. : Base: 5 : Radio +3 : Satellites +3 Civil Servant (CSD) Icon has a dull purple colour. : Base: +2 (+2 w/ Mastery), , : Navigation: +1 : Replaceable Parts: +1 : Internet +1 Laborers Icon has a red colour. : Base: 1 : Civil Service: +1 : Industrialization: +1 : Fertilizer: +2 Great People Bonus yields for All Great People Improvements Policies: : Tradition Finisher: +1 : New Deal (Freedom): +4 to base Yield (or +2 and for Towns) : National Treasure (Aesthetics): +3 (Don't apply to Landmarks) Beliefs: : Knowledge Through Devotion (Reformation): +3 , 1 Academy (Great Scientist): GS now give , but it's fixed @ birth : Base: 6 : Physics: +3 : Scientific Theory: +3 : Ballistics: +3 : Nuclear Fission: +3 : Research Lab (Building): +4 Town (Great Merchant): Great Merchants gives 20 turns of WLTKD in Cities and , but only 1 Influence when used for the Trade Mission in City States. : Base: 2 , 4 ; 1 more , if on a City Connection or 2 more , from a Railroad connection. If a trade route passes over this tile, receive 1 or 2 more and for Roads and Railroads, respectively. : Banking: +2 : Architecture: +2 : Railroad: +2 : Refrigeration: +2 Holy Site (Great Prophet): : Base: +4 , +5 , +3 : Receives +5 of some Yield from your Founder NW : Acoustics: +4 : Archaeology: +4 : Flight +4 Landmark (Archaeologists): Gains +1 AND per difference in era. : Satellites: +2 : Telecommunications: +2 : Egypt UA: +5 and Manufactories (Great Engineer): Formula is now 250 + 25* Pop Hammers when used to hurry ; can also finish Wonders in the same turn. : Base: +5 : Metal Casting: +2 : Fertilizer: +2 : Combined Arms: +2 Citadel (Great General): May not be built next to each other or in enemy territory. Naval units can enter a Citadel built along the coast : Base: +1 , : Gunpowder: +2 : Military Science: +2 : Advanced Ballistics: +2 : Mobile Tactics: +2 Embassy (Great Diplomat CSD): Gives 1 more vote in the World Congress. Built in City State territory, each City State can only have one : Base +2 , and . : Civil Service: +1 : Printing Press: +1 : Military Science: +1 : Atomic Theory: +1 , : Telecommunications: +1 * Great Musician gains can move through all territory without needing OB ** New Concert Tour effects - grants flat amount of Tourism with the Target civilization based on your recent Tourism per turn (12 turns on normal). # of turns increased by 1 for every owned work of Music (so 5 works = 17 turns of calculated). Also grants owner of Musician player 3 Happiness.